Las increíbles aventuras de Sooty
DINT Doblajes Internacionales|direccion_doblaje = Alma Wilheleme|version_español = |temporadas = 2|episodios = 26}} Sooty's Amazing Adventures fue una serie animada de corta duración del popular programa de marionetas Sooty. En esta encarnación del famoso oso, es un oso de cuerpo completo; libre de la mano del titiritero. Configuración y ubicación La pandilla vive en el teatro Fanshawe en una desconocida ciudad costera inglesa. Los cuatro se embarcan en sus aventuras a través de una trampilla ubicada en el escenario principal del teatro que los llevaría a diversos lugares y tiempos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, la trampilla no puede enviarlos a la ubicación deseada. Personajes principales Sooty: un oso tranquilo e inteligente que es el líder indiscutible de la pandilla. Sooty es un oso mudo que encuentra difícil la comunicación, pero a menudo entiende lo que está tratando de decir al resto del elenco. Lleva un par de monos de color rojo brillante con dos botones amarillos y generalmente salva a sus amigos con su varita mágica de confianza que solo se le permite usar una vez por aventura. Barrido (con la voz de Rob Rackstraw): ahora es capaz de hablar con un tipo de voz bastante graciosa en lugar del 'chillido' por el que es tan conocido. Barrer no es el más inteligente del grupo y, a menudo, no piensa en nada más que en alimentos que a menudo involucran "salchichas". Un canino más bien cobarde, por lo general nunca anda por ahí cuando el peligro está cerca. Es un perro con nariz roja. Lleva un peto verde y azul, calzoncillos verdes y un collar rojo. Soo (con la voz de Susie Blake) - Una panda con una actitud que no representa ninguna de las travesuras en las que los otros dos suelen meterse. Soo podría verse como el sensato que azota a los demás en algún tipo de organización. Lleva un vestido azul con una flor amarilla y calzones blancos. Primito Scampi (voz de Jimmy Hibbert) - El más pequeño y el más joven de la pandilla, y el primito de Sooty también. Si se ha provocado maldad, lo más probable es que este osito haya orquestado. Primito Scampi aparece en un traje de colegial. Reparto Curiosidades *Los números romanos al final de cada episodio están incorrectamente escritos; La primera C en MCMXCVI (1996) y MCMXCVII (1997) están mal escritas con otra X. *En la segunda temporada, a pesar de mantener su silencio, Sooty desarrolló una boca que le permitió transmitir tanta emoción como sus otros tres amigos. *Cada episodio duraba aproximadamente once minutos. Lo que lleva a completar otro episodio para completar el espacio de tiempo de 28 minutos cuando se emitió el doblaje en la televisión. *Esta fue la primera y única serie animada de Sooty. Aunque Cosgrove Hall Productions proporcionó la introducción para La pandilla de Sooty. *A diferencia de otras series, Scampi y Barrido hablan con voces normales en esta serie. *En 2014, se reveló en una entrevista con Richard Cadell, el actual propietario de derechos de Sooty, que cuando compró los derechos de Sooty en 2008, recibió una gran cantidad de material de Sooty archivado en el proceso. El material incluía las cintas maestras para esta serie, que destruyó por no gustarle y no querer que nadie lo viera. Liderando el programa para convertirse en un perdido. ** Sin embargo, en 2016, el original latinoamericano transmitió tres episodios del programa, "Journey to the Center of the Aaaargh!", "A Hula Secret" y "Chocolate with Nuts", que no aparecieron en ninguna de las cintas de VHS, se subió a YouTube un usuario en Lost Media Archive Wiki. *** Luego, en 2017, un usuario de Sooty Database Wiki subió parte de una versión doblada en español del episodio "Hadrian's Wallpaper" en YouTube, que no apareció en ninguna de las cintas de VHS. **** Luego, después de eso, un tráiler, que se emitió en 1998 y muestra un montaje del próximo cambio de marca, también existe y tiene una escena de "Long John Sooty". * Barrido tenía una voz similar a Bo en Garfield y sus amigos. Edición de Video Transmisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series Animadas no fanon Categoría:Series de 1999 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Fox Kids Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblaje chileno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Minimax